The Lord of the School
by pinkachu00
Summary: A cheesy fic with no plot about some LOTR characters in high school. Look out for a plot to marry Arwen off, a video gaming fiend who is not Boromir that loves Eowyn, two best friends with girl problems and if everyone is okay in the end. T for language.
1. Prologue

_Note:_

_This story may seem seriously flawed, but I'm rearranging it to fit a modern more Man like story line. There are still Elves, but they live hundreds, not thousands of years. I've come up with hobbies for all of the characters respectively and hope they make some sense._

**Prologue:**

**A Peek Into the Lives Of Our Heroes**

Arwen Undomiel, the Evenstar of the Elves and the fairest, some said, in all of Middle-Earth, lived for a time in the Golden Woods of Lothlorien. There, in Galadhron City, she learned everything from her very fashion conscious grandmother Galadriel. It was very peaceful and nothing unexpected happened. A.K.A - It was very boring.

Éowyn, on the other hand, had an action-packed childhood. She got so obsessed with watching her brother Éomer and his friends fight, they took pity on her and taught her some. They ended up not pitying her, but pitying themselves for teaching her. Éowyn was official Butt Kicker of Edoras by the time she was 12. But she also had to learn court manners and more from her uncle King Theoden, who after their parents died, took care of them.

Aragorn, also an orphan, lived with his friends in the Wild North, until settling down with an relative in Tirith Town. He was the star of his middle school football team and continued through high. Swordplay was his other game and many a twelfth grader had to admit defeat.

Faramir, the ignored son of the Steward Denethor, was bullied, bored out of his mind, and going crazy until his friend bought him _Pokémon Silver_ for his birthday. Now he was the master gamer of the school and nobody messed with him. Even though his dad still didn't like him.

Boromir, his brother, was another story. He had been raised top-notch, had tons of friends, played football and was being considered for MEFL (Middle-Earth Football League) while he was in college. The brothers were good friends and both had similar opinions of their father. He was psychotically annoying and they were counting down the minutes until he died. Kinda. Maybe. Not really.

If you talk about all these people, you gotta put in a word for Éomer. Éowyn's brother, Éomer was best friends with Boromir and they went to the same college after graduating from Gondor High. He was ex-official Butt Kicker of Edoras, having been bounced by his sister. Éomer likes cars, Elves and days when he doesn't have to drag his fifteen-year-old sis around. Oh yeah - he likes his uncle too.

Guess what. All of these people ended up going to the same high school, which is where most of this takes place... Gondor Senior High School.


	2. Chapter 1

Faramir groaned. He'd been celebrating the release of _Halo 2_ too long last night.

And now he felt...

"Oh, crap!" he yelled, colliding with a bookshelf that wasn't supposed to be there as he was getting up. Blinking and rubbing his injured foot, he wobbled over to the closet, weaving around some trash, an overturned stool and someone's shirt. He yanked his official _Halo_ shirt out and pulled it over his head. Turning, he whispered to himself. "What the heck happened last night?" Spying a bundle of blankets tossed over something, he went to investigate.

The ale cans stunk of alcohol. They were sticky and Faramir handled them only to dump them in the trash. Great. So he had gotten drunk at the party (party?) and everyone messed up his room. Hooray. But who cared anyway? It was a fan party (hey what party?), and now it was time to do something important for a change.

He wiped the sticky stuff into the trash, pushed the garbage on the floor into a manageable pile, and turned on his small TV. His Xbox was already on. Pulling a controller out from under the pile of games on the floor, he sat down, leaning against the antique bed. This was his arena.

Aragorn smiled. It had been an awesome night. Good dreams all around. He imagined it in the movies, "Aragorn and Arwen star in the new romance..." Ha ha. He was about to go back to sleep when Idril, the maid, came barging in.

"Aragorn! Time to get up and move! It's 6:00, we - no YOU need to be leaving in 30 minutes. Get your lazy butt up!"

Well it was just his luck to have a bossy maid order him around on the first day of school.

Éowyn, official Butt Kicker of Edoras, didn't give up her post lightly. The latest wanna-be, a kid named Hanel from somewhere in the town had officially been Kicked Out. Jeez, what was up the competition these days! So they had a huge party for her, the defending champ. It was... fun, except for the cloud of admirers - mostly guys - who followed her every move. They'd been Kicked Out already, but unlike the (smart) ones who actually just went home and tried again with the next Butt Kicker, they stayed and idolized the winner. Yuck.

Now she was working out in the training field, trying a new pattern dance that Éomer had shown her, parrying at invisible foes, her long blonde hair waving around and getting in her face. It was early, 6:00, so nobody bothered her. She liked the quiet. It was first day of tenth grade, and she needed to mentally toughen herself. Instead of a cloud, there would probably be a fog of followers if she wasn't careful. Suddenly her cell phone rang. She slid the sword back into it's sheath and pulled her titanium colored phone (courtesy of Théoden King) out and checked caller ID. It was Arwen, her best friend. She hit "send" and waited for the news.

Arwen was the first Undomiel in a century. Of course, that wasn't very long for Elves, who usually lived at least fifty years longer than Men. She was amazingly pretty, had grace and stature, plus had a mean comeback. Nobody messed with Arwen. At least, they didn't in public and definitely not when her best friend Éowyn was around. Arwen was the most popular girl in school, discounting some twelfth grade cheerleaders.

"Arwen?" Elrond, lord of Rivendell, and Arwen's father stood in her doorway. "Time."

She shrugged, rolled her head and took the pristine room in. The lily flower bed was as boring as ever, the light pink dress still hung up in her opened closet for special occasions, a picture from her first date on the wall. Her bookshelf, with yearbooks by the dozen. A pink phone with her name etched into it by Elven smiths. Elrond left, and she grabbed the handset from it's cradle. Punching in Éowyn's number, she sat. Éowyn was probably practicing by now and -

"Butt-Kicker speaking. State your business."

Arwen sighed. "I told you not to answer like that. It makes you sound like a wrestler."

"_That's the point,"_ her friend answered. _"I have a title. You think I'm supposed to answer something like: 'Éowyn's here, what's up'?"_

"No, I meant something normal. Like, 'Hi.'" She tapped the bedstead. "What are you wearing today? I don't want to wear the same thing like we did in eighth grade."

"_Are you crazy? I've been hanging out with dudes all summer (quite hot ones, acutally, just so you know)and you ask me for fashion advice? I've practically turned into a dude! But anyway, Arwen . Don't worry. We will not be wearing the same things." _

"Good. I gotta get dressed."

"_Éomer's calling. See you later."_

"Bye." Arwen dropped the phone on to the cradle again. No luck there. She would have to pick her outfit by herself. She sat up, stuck her feet in slippers and looked at the picture on her night table. Her parents thought it was just a picture, but they didn't notice that it was only guys, and that she had circled one person's head in particular. Aragorn the hottie quarterback on the Rangers. Blowing a kiss, she thought _Now where did that pair of capris go?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Anybody who thinks that it's really unrealistic high school talk, I'm only in middle school. :) Several pop culture refrences, will be happy to explain. Thanks to all my reviewers!_

Boromir and Faramir pulled up to the high school driveway. "Have a good year," said the older brother, "and don't get too many girls fawning over you. Don't drink and drive, don't smoke too much pipeweed, don't hang out with the Hobbits too much, they'll give you second-hand smoke-"

"You told me this last year, dude. C'mon, give it a rest. You're starting to sound like Dad. Or at least what he does to you..." Faramir sighed and looked out the window. "Wish I had been born first."

Boromir clomped him on the back. "Don't worry, bro. Everything works out - somehow. TGAF, that's always a relief."

"I don't think having the girls finable is going to help much with a dad problem." Faramir grabbed his backpack, black with the Gondor heraldry on it, and waited for the car to stop. They pulled up onto the sidewalk and practically in a tree. "Nice driving , bro."

"You wanted a dramatic entrance. Look at all the girls staring." He pointed. There were, in fact, a whole gang of girls staring at the black and silver H2. Including... none other than Éowyn of Rohan - Faramir's crush since seventh grade, when she had come into class with her sword. (Which was strictly forbidden in middle school, but in high school it was standard.) Lucky for him, his brother and her's were best friends, so they saw each other a lot.

But of course Boromir didn't know that, having left a year before, so when Faramir gave him a huge hug and popped out, smoothing his hair, he was bewildered. Brothers do strange things.

"Dude, like who pulled up onto the lawn?" asked Haleth, Éowyn's friend, who she drove to school. The boy, who in ninth grade, was almost as tall as Éowyn, was gangly and smart, and already had a girlfriend. Lucky him. Éowyn didn't have that distinction. "People like lasting impressions, but messing up the landscape isn't exactly what people usually do."

"Looks like Boromir's car. That means... _Faramir_? He doesn't usually go for that kind of thing on day one." She looked at the boy that had just jumped out of the passenger seat. His hair was cropped shoulder-length as always - the popular style with the more affluent guys of Minas Tirith. Which Faramir happened to be, thanks to the father of his. Of course, that wouldn't last - the minute he went to college, everyone knew, his father Denethor the steward would cut off financial support. It was common knowledge that the steward hated his second born.

Which was the complete opposite of every single girl on campus, who stopped and stared at the H2 pulling out, and even more at the boy who got out. He smiled like a pro, but waltzed past them. "Pretty boy alert," whispered Haleth. "I'm gonna find Idril. See ya later, Butt-Kicker." He snuck off, while Éowyn glared and began walking up the stairs. She stuck her chin out, ignored the stares of people who were wondering why she was walking away when Mr. Hottie was following her trail.

"Éowyn! Hey, what's up?" Faramir ran up the stairs out of breath. "Nice cargos."

_I haven't seen him all summer and all he can do is compliment my clothes!_ thought Éowyn. "Uh, yeah," she said, brushing some dirt off of her black cargos. Her ensemble was perfect for her mood - black, brown and dark green. The shirt, that read: "Menace to society" in red letters on a brown and black background, was her favorite and a green sweatband completed the look. She was punked. In a good way.

She looked at him head on. He hadn't changed. Cute enough wavy hair, a t-shirt proclaiming: "You're sweet" and on the back, "F off, I've got a girlfriend!" Nice eyes, a crystalline blue color and the best hands she'd ever seen on a guy. Not meaning that she'd bothered noticing many guys' hands, but...

"What did you do this summer?" He asked, continuing to walk beside her. People stared. She gave them the look, or if she was really annoyed with them, the finger. _Gods, you'd think that reading everything in the elementary school library would have given him some conversation starters_. She flicked a hair that had gotten in her face.

"Not much, hung out with some guys, ate, slept, read. Emailed people," she answered. Shrug. "Trained. Kicked some fanboy's ass. Yeah. You?" They walked through the huge glass double doors into the school. _He's hot_, she decided. _Even if he doesn't have half a brain around me_. Passing the cafeteria, she waved at some guy. _I hope that made his day_, she thought.

Faramir sighed. "I wish I had something to say. Slept. Ate. Went to Rivendell and took a tour of the Shire. They have nice hotels." He rolled his eyes. They continued walking, nearly passing her locker by completely in silence. She turned and Faramir followed. _Like a bloody puppy_.

"Cool." She smiled. "See you later." Flicking the red dial around, she opened the locker and dumped her backpack in it. It smelled like Windex, just as it always did on the first day. By the second it was replaced with something between rotting Orc and sulfur.

He leaned up against the next locker's door. "You doing anything tonight?" She mentally rolled her eyes, then said, "Doubt it." Grabbing a book out of the backpack, she slammed the locker shut. "And?" _Here comes the lamest line of all..._

"Well, I heard that _Kingdom of Valinor_ is supposed to be really good, so I was wondering-"

_Get on with it, stinking fool!_ "Sure. I need something to do." She started to walk off. "See you after this bloody school day."

She could have sworn she heard a jubilant yell after she left.


	4. Chapter 3

_Well, you wanted it, so here it is... a couple months late. :) Sorry, Legolas people, I just had to make him all prissy...  
_

"Undomiel, you going anywhere after school?" Aragorn yelled over the crowded corridor. They had been talking, when the Anti-Hereditary Stewardship protestors came through. Now they were screaming over the crowd's "Do you want Boromir? NO! Who do you want? insert the fad geek of the week! What do you get rid of? HEREDITARY SUCCESSION!" Blah, blah, blah.

"No!" she screamed back. The impact of the words didn't hit her. "You?"

"Nope! Pizza good?" he looked on the verge of pulling out his sword and taking a good whack at the jostling protestors. "After school?" Aragorn smiled at her, devastatingly hot. Even though two seconds later, he began yelling at a kid who had gotten in his way and looked very... Orcish.

"Um, okay, fine with me." Arwen continued moving slowly down the hall, staring at him. She nearly walked over a teacher, almost kicked an innocent kid, and got yelled at by one of the football players for being "a ninth grade freak" after she knocked his books out of his hands. _Humph,_ she thought. _Serves him right. Who said I was in ninth anyway_! Being a tenth grader meant you were somewhat above the newbies. As the crowds died down, they were able to actually walk together.

"Well, I have English in five minutes, so see you later." He dashed off, leaving Arwen standing there in her grey and blue sweater set. She stayed blankly there until Éowyn caught up to her and shook her like a puppy.

"Hello! Arwen? Are you there?" Éowyn playfully knocked on her head. "Anybody home?" Taking a quick glance at the sweater set and giving a small groan, she turned her attention back onto Arwen. "C'mon, what is it?" She wrapped her arm around the slightly shorter girl.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to go and get pizza with Aragorn... wait..." Arwen realized what she had just said and started shrieking. "OMG, I am going to get pizza with ARAGORN after school! Oh yeah!" She jumped up and down, luckily getting no stares because she was amazingly popular. Instead, some girls started jumping up and down too and running over to her to congratulate her. Éowyn got lost in the flock and hurried off to her next class.

"OMG, I am going to get pizza with ARAGORN after school! Oh yeah!" The screaming could be heard ten doors down in Aragorn's class. Everyone looked at him, and his best friend, Halabrad, commented, "Well, I see you've made one very happy catch."

"Shut up," Aragorn snarled. All turned their heads back to the front and chatted with friends again. He was tired of Halabrad talking about his love life. His friend from the school football team, the Rangers, Halabrad had no luck with girls and therefore bugged everyone about their girlfriends or dates until they had no choice but to a) walk away and make sure he didn't follow b) make him totally miss a pass or c) kick, punch or use some other form of bodily punishment. He was still a very good friend. "Get yourself a girlfriend and maybe you'll see what they do."

"I wish," Halabrad said. He turned his head and began making conversation with the girl behind Aragorn. Aragorn took a pencil from the pocket of his pants and scribbled on a notebook he had open. Had he been completely crazy to invite Arwen for pizza?

"Ok people!" The teacher entered, comb in hand and Merrel covered feet making no noise on the floor. He was young looking, almost Aragorn's age as far as he could tell, and had immaculate blonde hair. "Welcome to English. This term we will be studying," he tacked a poster on the board, "Rohirric." The entire class groaned. They always started with the Rohan and had completely memorized the course. Then they looked at the poster. Unlike the nice beginning of the year posters most teachers put up, this one read:

_**The Rohan**_

_The Rohan people are known for strong drink, bad manners and having absolutely no tact. They love noise, horses and the colors green and brown. I find the Rohan people somewhere between despicable and completely neutral. They are a wild type and they always muss my hair!_

A comic of Legolas and a Rohirric man finished it off.

Several of the Rohirric students started yelling and one threw an eraser at the him. Another threw a badly-aimed tomato and it splattered over the blackboard. Some dripped onto the teacher's blue shirt and black pants. He shrieked, even making the shriekiest girls cover their ears. The geeks Wormtongue and Figwit in the back had actually started doing something other than reading - they were arguing over whether Legolas would be sent to South Gondor or East Rohan for his offense in teaching.

"Well, that's a new concept," Halabrad said. "Teacher insults our greatest rivals on first day and lead quarterback just sits. Hmm..." He poked Aragorn. "Wanna squeal?"

Aragorn smiled. "Whatever. Nothing more fun than getting a teacher in trouble."

"Éowyn!" Haleth shouted, his arm around his loving girlfriend, walking down the stairs. "Lover boy attack!" Éowyn turned from looking up to looking straight into Faramir's eyes. And getting his hair in her face.

"Uh..." she said, pulling his hair out of the way, "hi, Faramir. Did Boromir want to tell Éomer something? That's why they have IM, you know." She raised an eyebrow.

Faramir stuttered, "N-no... um... you know... K-k-kingdom of V-v-alinor... yeah." He looked down at his boots. "Um... our date?" She just stared at him. Everyone else did too.

Pulling him down the stairs, she muttered, "Let's talk over here," gave everyone the finger (how many times did people have to stare - so what if she was the new item!) and pushed him behind a bush that flanked the massive stairs. "Ok, what?"

"Um... Kingdom of Valinor? You said you would come..." A look that she swore came out of one of those puppy dog movies appeared on his face. Ew...

"Fine!" She grabbed his hand and strode towards the parking lot. He looked estactic. "Have we got transportation?"


	5. Chapter 4

His glance at her made her stop in her tracks. Faramir seemed a loss. He gestured in the air half-heartedly. "Didn't you have a plan when you decided to ask me out?"

"Um... don't you have a car?" he asked lamely. "I saw you driving one..."

"Bro's." She rolled her eyes and flipped out her cell. "Be prepared for giggling," she commented, dialing her brother's cell number. "Éomer, I need a ride... with a cough friend..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Shut up, Éomer!" Faramir shouted from the backseat of Éomer's SUT. He had regained his confidence after he had finally realized that he was going on the date after all. And it wasn't like he didn't know Éowyn's brother. Éomer and Boromir had been friends ever since they had met in sixth grade.

"Oh, never mind me," Éomer said. "It's just... HAHAHAHAHAHA I did bet Boromir that this was going to happen..." He looked back to see Faramir and Éowyn glaring at his back. "What?"

"You know what!" Éowyn screamed, pulling the seatbelt as far as it could go. Faramir covered his ears. Her hand was on her sword now. "Just shut up!"

"Jeez, ok Éowyn!" He jabbed the brake just in time to avoid smashing a red convertible, throwing Éowyn back into the seat. "C'mon, Faramir, please? Backup between guys!" Éomer looked to Faramir. He was engaged in his GameBoy Advance. "Faramir!" Éowyn hit the off switch.

"But I was about to catch Articuno!" he wailed. Éowyn rolled her eyes.

"Pokémon is lame. Get a new game, like _The Raiders of Moria_. Something with action."

Faramir put the GBA away. "I'm, like, horrible at those-" He was interrupted by Éomer slamming on the gas, making Éowyn bounce into his side. "Games. Ouch." She pulled back into her side of the car.

"Next time you get a car, get one that's smaller, has better gas mileage and doesn't make bumps seem like rollercoasters!" Éowyn complained.

"You were the one that wanted an ATV, Éowyn!" Éomer yelled back. He spun the wheel to the right and Éowyn flew to the other side of the car, landing neatly on Faramir. Faramir was surprised and slightly amused, Éowyn was fuming and jumped up as far as she could in a seatbelt and moved quickly over to her seat.

"Are we there yet?" she yelled.

"Uhhh... yeah." Faramir pointed out the tinted windows. A sign reading "Cinering – The Majestic 15" was in front of the movie theatre. "Finally."

Éowyn's seatbelt was already unbuckled.

"They are here."

"Gods, Faramir, this is boring," Éowyn munched her popcorn. "Why didn't we wait for the Evenstar Wars?"

"It is only one man."

Éowyn rolled her eyes. "Duh, what you think there's an army - yet? This is so predictable." She sipped some of her soda.

"Look, it's a movie, Éowyn !" Faramir exclaimed. "Chill!" He had been listening to her throughout the entire movie. And it was all complain, complain, complain. _Maybe coming to this movie wasn't a good idea..._

"No, they are here." The camera zoomed out and both saw the whole army standing behind the dunes.

"Told ya." Éowyn took another sip of her soda. "Next time, let's go to something that isn't a Gladiator remake. Like Nazgulman Begins or something. Or Frodo and the Ring Factory. Or something with girls that don't just sit around and get felt up by idiots with weird accents and mustaches that make them look like corsairs."

Faramir was getting annoyed. "Ok, next time, you pick the movie. But be quiet because some people actually like it!" He swigged a mouthful of beer he had smuggled in. "C'mon, there's gonna be a battle."

"In which the girl has less to do with it than Helen of Troy."

"If you hadn't noticed, Éowyn, Helen was the whole reason for the war," Faramir informed her.

"Which is ridiculous that Helen didn't just get a divorce and marry Paris. Then there wouldn't have been a war. No, she had to run off with him and hide in his tower. And watch his bro get killed. And eventually get dragged off herself." Éowyn smiled. "So the whole reason for the war was really stupid."

"Shut up!" Several people in the row below were frowning at them.

"Sorry, sorry..." Faramir said. "Éowyn. Shut up."

She brushed some crumbs from her shirt. "Whatever." She was silent for the rest of the movie.

As they exited, she began again. "That was lame. Why didn't they just call it _Crusade_, like they were going to do. It would have been easier to write. And why go to the trouble of casting Orlando Niphrendil if he sucks anyway. And who has a name like Orlando anyway. Jeez. Let's get pizza." A couple walking out of the theater stared at her.

"Look, we'll see Evenstar Wars. Okay?" Faramir pulled some hair out of his face. "When it comes out."

"No way, dude. We're friends, only. I'll find someone else to see it with. There's a cute Ranger... Aragorn or something. Maybe I'll see it with him." She smiled coyly. "Or I'll see it with your brother."

"WHAT! Boro...boro...mir...boro..." Faramir stuttered, blushing. "He's... too OLD! I mean...like," He noticed Éowyn laughing heartily. "What? Sounds like something you'd do!"

"Not hardly. Éomer would kill. Literally. Let's get pizza." She dragged him towards the pizza parlor. "Just because I'm not going out with you doesn't mean I'm not hungry. Hurry up."

He had never hated skater girls more than now.

"I'd like a medium cheese, please, and a Coke." Éowyn ordered her food. As the mini-tunic wearing waitress ran off, she yelled at her back, "Thank you! Now, what were we talking about?"

"Why the Evenstar Wars have gone down ever since the third one." Faramir was already bored. Éowyn hadn't been able to talk about anything else but the Evenstar Wars after they had left. He wasn't much of a fan.

Éowyn rolled her eyes and frowned, "Look, it's the sixth one. Not the third. Third made." She looked over at the waitress running over again with her Coke. "Thanks." She took a sip.

"You be wanting anything, sir?" The what seemed to be half-Easterling waitress asked Faramir. "Coke, to match with your girlfriend?" Éowyn coughed loudly. She took it as a cue to shut up. "Um, anything, sir?"

"Nah. Thank you anyway." Faramir waved the waitress away.

Éowyn smiled. "You're so polite and all. It's funny."

"What _I_ think is funny is that you guys are actually sitting together, talking to each other." They both looked up to see Aragorn and Arwen. "I never thought you'd go for him, Éowyn . Nice pick." Éowyn's eyes bulged. She glanced from Aragorn to Faramir to Arwen.

"It's not what you think!" she exclaimed, pushing her chair away from the table. Blushing furiously, she tried to smile. "Faramir wanted to, um, wait for our brothers here. We like to all go get pizza together. Yeah." She looked at Aragorn and at Arwen and motioned questioningly at Arwen. Arwen nodded, and Éowyn coughed. "Faramir was just about to leave, weren't you?"

"Uh, actually, I'm waiting for the bus." Faramir was blushing now, and staring from Éowyn to Aragorn. Aragorn looked confused and was staring at everyone. Arwen just stood there in her capris and smiled. Éowyn yawned.

"I'm sorry, that movie put me to sleep. I need to go home now, but actually," she turned to Aragorn. "I was wondering, where do you get your sword polished? My needs a decent rub down." Éowyn smiled sweetly at him.

Aragorn looked sideways at Arwen, but then smiled back and said, "I'll show you sometime. It's a nice place. Right here in Tirith Town." They smiled at eacho other really widely. Faramir made a sound like a growl and Arwen looked like her head was going to fall off from twisting it back and forth between Aragorn and Éowyn. Éowyn put a hand on Arwen's head and stopped smiling.

"Quit it," she commanded.

"Pizza's ready!" The waitress came sailing in again, dropping a pizza onto the table. She winked at Aragorn and admired his Gondorian Idiot album shirt for about .3 seconds, then ran off to avoid the wrath of the teenage girls. Faramir had out his GameBoy.

"Take _THAT_!" he yelled. "And... _THAT!_ Haha! You suck, Lance," he said to the mini picture of a trainer on his screen. He laughed a bit manically. Aragorn stared, Éowyn looked in another direction and Arwen put a eyebrow up. Éowyn reached over and shut the GameBoy off.

"Look," she said, her face and blonde hair filling his vision, "if you expect to actually get girls, don't play games while you're on a date. Just a comment." She pulled back, and turned to Arwen. "Do ya want me to stay with you, cause otherwise I'll leave." She smiled delicately at Aragorn.

Arwen looked at them oddly. "Uh, we won't hold you up. See ya later. Faramir, want pizza with us?"

"Nah," he said. "I'll stick around for the one Éowyn ordered." He fiddled with a red napkin on the table, silently dejected. "See ya'll later." After the others walked away, he hung his head. So much for a great date.


	6. Chapter 5

Éowyn draped her arm over Arwen's shoulders. "So, how's it going, A?" She smiled. They sat down in a booth close to the door, Arwen and Aragorn across from each other. Éowyn moved to sit next to Aragorn, but Arwen shot her a look and she sat next to the other girl.

"Nothing new," Arwen said.

Aragorn laughed. "That bad, huh."

Éowyn decided she must have missed something, since two seconds later she was staring at Aragorn and Arwen was poking her really hard.

"Ay-oh-wiiiinnnn..." Arwen said. "Hello! I asked you if Faramir asked you out, or if you asked Faramir out!" Aragorn looked at her strangely.

"Um, he asked me out."

"Nice." Arwen winked. "Did you do it to be nice, or because you like him?"

"He's nice, but I'm not his girlfriend." Éowyn left it at that. She fiddled with a sugar packet. _I would much rather have Aragorn for a boyfriend..._ Of course she couldn't tell Arwen that. "I... have to go."

"Alright!" Arwen smiled really widely. She obviously wanted Éowyn away.

"Bye," said Aragorn. He actually looked... concerned. Éowyn took heart at that. At least he cared.

"See ya." She stood up and walked out of the pizza place, dialing Éomer as she went. "Yes, I need a ride. No, Faramir is... going home by himself."

* * *

Faramir sat on his bed, turning pages of his yearbook, sipping a cool ale. Stopping at a page, he moved his finger down a long list of pictures and names... _there_. 

"There" was her. Éowyn. He stared at her pretty face for a bit. She wasn't as good looking as... well, Arwen, but there was something behind those eyes...

"Faramir! Dad wants you down here NOW!" He could hear Boromir's tension. Closing the book, he jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs. He met his brother at the bottom of the stairs. "What is it?"

"Dad's mad at you for going with Éowyn."

Faramir was surprised. "Why? Jeez, she's not a princess, so I'm not marrying 'above my status' or whatever." He had gotten used to that from his father.

Boromir sighed. "Go talk to him."

Faramir entered the huge hall with statues of the kings and stewards of old. His father, Denethor, sat at the head of a large table. Boromir followed him in.

Denethor frowned at him, like he usually did. "I'd like to... talk to you about something."

Faramir waited for Boromir to sit, then sat. Another thing Denethor liked. "What is it?"

His father scowled. "'What is it, _sir_.' I want to know why you went to the movies with Éowyn."

"I asked her out. Is that a problem? _Sir."_ Boromir coughed.

"Yes. Yes, in fact, it is." Denethor bit into a tomato, then swallowed. "You must stop."

"Dad, just tell him why," Boromir said.

Denethor was momentarily annoyed, but soon got over it. "Alright. My sources say she is best friend of Arwen Undomiel."

Faramir searched his brain for anything his dad had even mentioned about Arwen, and came up with nothing. "And..."

"If you make a bad impression on her, it could damage all my plans."

"What plans?"

Denethor looked up from his salad. "Plans to marry Arwen to Boromir, of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Éowyn sat in her room silently. Usually she played loud rock music and did her homework, but now she just sat on her bed and moped. She had pissed Faramir off and now really...

Missed him? Or was it Aragorn she was missing? She lay back, thinking.

"What's going, sis?"

"Ahh!" she screamed, sitting up. "What the hell is it, Éomer. You freaked me out."

"My sis has got a boyfriend," he sang. "Haha..."

"Shut up." A tear started to fall down her cheek.

He wiped it off and frowned. "Sorry. I really came to tell you that he's downstairs waiting to talk to you."

"I don't wanna talk to Faramir," she said.

Éomer started to walk out but realized what she said. "Sis, it's not Faramir down there, it's Aragorn."

She screamed.

* * *

"Um, yes, this is Faramir. Of Gondor. Yeah. Thanks Mr. Elrond." Faramir sighed. "I'll talk to her later. By- she's there? Ok. Can you put her on the line? Thanks." He had been dreading this. Dad would kill him for telling Arwen, but she needed to know.

"_Hello?"_

"Yes, this Faramir. Um, this is Arwen?"

"_Yeah. So? What's going?"_

"Um... um..." he stuttered. "You're gonna be married to Boromir!" he said bluntly.

"_What the heck! Are you serious? Daddy! Do you know what Faramir just told me!"_

"Arwen! Shut up!" Faramir desperately tried to hide his displeasure from Denethor, who was sitting a couple of feet away.

"Son? Who are you talking to?" Denethor looked up from _The Gondorian Times_.

"Um, just a friend. I met her at school."

"_Faramir said that I'm getting married to Boromir! Oh, you want to talk to him? Okay. Faramir? Faramir? This is my dad. Ok?"_

Faramir hung up.

* * *

After running a brush through her hair and putting on a nicer pair of pants, (she had been wearing messy sweats) she trotted down the stairs. "Hi Aragorn!"

Aragorn turned from where he had been observing the mantelpiece and hung up his cell phone. "Oh, hi. I came to... came to see. Well, I mean, you were really nice at the pizza parlor place... and well. Um. I wanted to"

"Kiss her?" mentioned Éomer, who was reading _Rohan Sports Weekly_.

Both went pink and Éowyn rushed him out of the room.

"Um. I wanted to see if. Well, I'm... going to a play next week. It's not really much, but..."

"Yes?" She smiled tried to hide her happiness.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the ball- I mean play! - with me."

Éowyn laughed. "Where did you get the ball line?"

He blushed. "It sounded nice in the Harry Potter commercial. Anyway, it's in two days at 8:00."

"Won't Arwen mind? I thought you were going out!"

Aragorn looked at his shoes. "She just called. She's going to get pizza with Faramir's brother in two days. Cause she's gonna marry him."

Her jaw dropped. "What the hell? Why didn't she tell me? Why didn't Faramir tell me?"

"I'm glad you decided to go. I thought you'd rather go with Faramir, but I guess - well it's all good."

Éowyn's eyes bulged. "Faramir! I forgot! Um, Aragorn, I'll have to talk to you later. I'm sorry. See ya!" She dashed upstairs.


End file.
